


A walk through the countryside

by orphan_account



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Before The Passing, Car Accidents, Coach is protective of Ellis, Crossover, Farm Work, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, May Or May Not Be After Dead Center, On Hiatus, Walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a car crash that leaves everyone dinged up one way or another, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, and Nick head to a nearby farm. Not knowing who owns it... DEAD FIC
Relationships: Coach/Ellis
Kudos: 1





	1. First Fall

T’was a dark and stormy night, with rain drizzling down upon the windshield of the car. Ellis was currently driving this shift, while Rochelle was reading a magazine in the passenger seat. Coach and Nick, were passing around tips of advice in small whispers meanwhile.  
“So, I was thinkin’ right, we’ll need gas soon enough.” Ellis said, staring at the road ahead.  
“Right, right, but what are you thinking?” Nick replied, scratching at his neck.  
“Riddle me this, guys, aside from gas, what else is thick but still liquidy?” Ellis asked. Rochelle and Nick stared at each other, with Nick attempting to stifle extreme laughter.  
“BZZT, time’s up, the answer was… Boomer bi-” Ellis attempted to finish, before Nick broke out into booming crackles.  
“El- Ellis, tha-that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard.” Nick stated.  
“Listen Nick, you wanna talk about stupid ideas, how about that one three hours ago-”  
“HOLY SHIT, DEER!” Coach yelled, pointing ahead.  
There was indeed, a deer ahead. Attempting to turn right, Ellis quickly turned the wheel, however, he turned it left. Cringing as he drove down the hill, Ellis braced for impact...


	2. Salvation

The first thing Ellis felt was the burning pain in his leg, and as it burned through the leg, he opened his eyes.  
The car was damaged, but not irreparable so that was a plus. Meanwhile, Coach and Rochelle had mortified looks on their faces, and a few scars of their own. Nick was sitting nearby, checking the ammo. Some solo zombies were also shambling around, at the top of a hill.  
“Ellis, are you ok?” Coach mumbled, with a disturbed look painted across his face.  
“Y-yeah, just a bit shaken up, that’s all.” Coach approached the drivers door of the car, grabbed Ellis, and walked away from the car. Nick and Rochelle quickly grabbed the pistols that they were now oh so familiar with.   
“Alright now, listen, I’m gonna carry the boy, and you two need to defend us.” Coach yelled, putting his arm over Ellis’s temple.  
“No problem, just know that if you guys get bit, I won’t refuse to shoot you” Nick muttered, putting the clip into his weapon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hunter collapsed on the floor, with 5 pistol bullets in his chest. Walking over to it’s corpse, Nick put one more bullet into its head. Coach, Ellis, and Rochelle were close behind as they walked up the hill. Looking ahead, a smile spread on Ellis’s face.  
“Well, son of a bitch, we made it.” Ellis quickly attempted to dash towards the farmhouse, only to be stopped by a bullet hitting the ground in front of him. Looking up, Ellis saw a sniper rifle pointed towards the area where the bullet landed.  
“I’da suggest you’d stop right there.” The man said, lowering his gun, Ellis could hear the man go down his stairs and his door unlock.  
“Now, go towards the door,” The man motioned towards Ellis “COME ON!” Ellis complied.  
“What’s ya name, son?” The man asked, Ellis looked down through the crack of the door, and noticed a revolver.  
“Ellis.”  
“Name’s Tony, how’d you injure your leg?”  
“We got in a car crash a few miles back.”  
“Damn, say, how’d you and your friends like a place to stay tonight?”  
“We’d mighty fine enjoy sir.”  
“Come on in.” Tony said, opening the door, and walking into the kitchen. Ellis motioned towards everyone to follow him, and went inside...


	3. The Room Where It Happens

15 Minutes after Chapter 2...

“So, that’s your situation?” Tony asked, fiddling with the trigger of his desert eagle. The thunderstorm outside was still raging on, with rain slamming against the living room window.   
“Yeah, so how about you help us,” Nick snarkily replied “- or I could light off a flare, and get us all killed.”  
“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!” Tony screamed, aiming the gun at Nick, and rising from his chair. Quickly realizing what he was about to do, Tony placed in the gun in his holster. Sitting back down at the table, Tony breathed silently.  
“Look, I’m a man of my word, but I’m also not stupid. I’ll provide aid for you, but you need to work on my side too.”  
“Sir, I respect what you are trying to do here,” Coach muttered, rising from the table “But if you think I’ll allow you to put Ellis out to work on that leg, that our group is leaving.” Grabbing a duffel bag of supplies, Coach began shuffling towards the front door when he heard a very familiar sound.  
A deagle being cocked.  
“Sir, I insist we continue our conversation, ‘specially considering the fact that that bag of supplies is mine.” Tony gruffly forenamed, placing the barrel to Coach’s back temple.  
Coach turned around, and walked back to his chair, Tony doing the same.  
“Ok, if you do farm work, I’ll repair your car, put extra gas in it, AND heal up the boys leg.” Tony explained, pointing the now uncocked deagle at Ellis.  
“Alright, we’ll take your deal.” Rochelle said, placing her hands on the table.  
“Good, now, go upstairs, I don’t wanna see your faces until tomorrow morning.” Tony pointed towards Nick.  
“Especially yours.”


End file.
